Panem High
by Gryffindork101
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen transfers to Panem High she soon realises her new classmates are re-incarnations of King Arthur's court, and she must defeat the traitor Mordred. AU,Everlark and Gadge based on the Disney channel movie.


Title:Panem High

Summary: When Katniss transfers to Panem High she soon realises her new classmates are re-incarnations of King Arthur's court, and she must defeat the traitor Mordred. AU,Everlark and Gadge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the movie Avalon High.

Chapter 1

**Katniss**

_I'm on horse back, dressed in full armour, surrounded by a dozen cavalry._

_We are charging at others all in black. _

_Suddenly I am alone riding towards one man also on horse back, he's wearing a helmet so I can't see his face. He charges at me and knocks me off my horse._

That's when I wake up.

My mother comes racing in,

"Katniss are you alright? I heard a thud"

I sit up, and find my self lying on the hard wooden floor of my bedroom.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I guess I fell out of bed" I say standing up

"Ah, I remember you used to do that all the time when you were four" says my mother

"I bet when I was four I wasn't dreaming about medieval combat" I say

"I was." She admits

"What a surprise" I say sarcastically

"Well, as long as your up you can unpack" she says

"Sure." I awnser

Then she leaves.

I find the box that contains my school things, including a brochure for the school I will be attending tomorrow,Panem High.

I open the brochure and a poster for track team tryouts falls out.

"What's the point" I mutter crumpling it up. I'll only have to move again.

My parents are both professors and because of their work we have moved more than eight times in the last sixteen years of my life.

It's alright for my little sister,Prim though she's pretty and kind and can make a lot of friends. I'm the opposite, I'm not pretty or friendly, so I've always been a bit of an outcast.

I get dressed, braid back my hair and go downstairs.

"Morning"

"All unpacked sweetie?" Asks dad

"Getting there. Where's Prim?" I ask

"Oh she's gone to see her new friend Rue, she lives up the street" says Dad

I look around and see the piles and piles of books all on just about everything to do with medieval times, especially the legend of King Arthur. "I see King Arthur and his merry men, have once again taken over the house"

"It was Robin Hood who had the merry men honey, Arthur had the knights of the round table, you know that."corrects my mother

"Yes I do. How could I not know that when its all you guys talk about." I say

"We're proffesors of medieval literature Katniss, it's our job" says dad

"I know but you guys have been talking about King Arthur so much, I'm starting to dream about him. Not like most girls who dream about knights in shinning armour. Mine have dirt all over them and BO and are missing half of their teeth."

"Your actually quite accurate, during Arthurian times, dental higene-" my dad starts but I cut him off

"Dad seriously"

"Sorry" says Dad

"I don't know why you guys bother to unpack, we're just going to move in six months right? Which would be great I mean like you always say who wants to live in the same place their whole life." I see their expressions

"What?"

"Well it's not going to be six months this time." My mother says

"What, one month, two. Maybe I should legally change my name to new girl."

"It's three years Katniss" says Dad

"What!" I say hardly daring to believe it.

"We're going to be here for three years. This place is special. We were just offered contracts at the university" says my mother happily.

"So were staying?"

"Yes, I know that three years is a long time-" Says Dad

"Wait, so I'm going to be at Panem high until I graduate."

"Yes" says dad

"And I try out for the track team, and finish a season and make actual friends"

"Yes" says my mother

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I say hugging them "I'm going to go running"

"Ok"

I walk out the door with a smile.

Running, has always been a kind of passion for me I suppose.

I stop at a water fountain and see a boy is there aswell, he has blond hair and blue eyes. "After you" he says

"Thanks" I say taking a sip

"All done?" He asks

"Yeah, well bye" I say then run off

I look back for a second and see the boy has disappeared. "Weird"

* * *

The next day

* * *

My mothers car pulls up outside the school, which I think must have once been a castle.

"Are you nervous?" She asks

"Mom, it's like my billionth first day of school"

"I know. So your nervous" she says

"Of course I'm nervous"

"You'll be fine, you always are" she says

I get out the car

"I'll pick you up at three"

"Actually make it five, I'm trying out for track. Bye mom"

"Bye honey, love you"

I brace myself and walk through the door

**Peeta**

The moment I walk through the door I see Cato is picking on someone, honestly we've only been back five minutes.

"Cato, can't you just steal my lunch money like every other bully. I need this locker what's wrong with yours."

"Well Darius since you asked mine's to far away from class" says Cato

"You don't even go to class" scoffs Darius

Cato knocks Darius's books to the floor "Give me the combination"

" 5"

Cato slams Darius into the wall "Give it too me prissy boy or I'll put you in the locker"

"Wow nerd in the locker how original. We're not living inside an 80's teen movie" says Darius

"That's enough Cato" I say

"Hooray if isn't Peeta Mellark here to save the day my hero" says Cato mockingly "What are you gonna do huh? Hit me?"

"Your not worth a detention, now get out of here before I change my mind"

Cato glares at me "Whatever" he hisses.

Then he turns to Darius "He can't protect you twenty-four hours a day"

"Oh you know that there are twenty four hours in a day, you must be evolving"

"Thanks Peeta, I could take him but I thought you might want to deal with him since he's your brother"

"Step-brother" I correct

I look up and see the girl from yesterday, she smiles then walks down the hall

"Hey" I call.

* * *

**Katniss**

"Hey, water fountain girl" I turn and see the blonde boy from yesterday

"Yes that's me, hi"

"Hey, I didn't know you went to Panem High" he says

"I didn't know you went here either, although technically I don't know anyone who goes here, I'm new here, my names Katniss"

"I'm Peeta" he says holding out his hand.

I shake it "There now you officially know one person" he says

"Yep I'm practically home-coming queen. So are you on the track team?" I ask

"Football actually, I'm kind of the quarter-back"

"Of course you are"

A pretty blonde girl walks up to him and kisses his check "Hey sweetie, come on, I wanna make sure we sit together in history"

"Madge this is Katniss she's new, Katniss this is my girlfriend Madge" says Peeta

"Hi, nice to meet you" she says shaking my hand

"You too" I say

"There you are your friends have already doubled" says Peeta

Then, a tall boy with dark hair and grey eyes who kind of looks like he could be my cousin comes over to us "Hi Madge, Peeta" he says

"Oh Katniss, this is my friend Gale, Gale this is Katniss"

"Hi" says Gale

"So what class have you got first?" Asks Madge

"History with Mr Snow"

"We have that as well, we can show you where it is if you want?" Asks Peeta

"Sure" I say

Then the bell rings and we all head off to class

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
